Blog użytkownika:LadyNoir 1/FanFicion Biedronka/Marinette X Czarny Kot/Adrien Rozdział 16
Leżała już od 4 dobrych godzin wylewała łzy. A to wszystko przez opowieść, której nie powinna słyszeć. Dlaczego ona tam poszła? Przynajmniej żyła by nadal w nadziei, że im się uda. Nagle usłyszała pukanie w drzwi, chwilę później weszła przez nie Sabina, niosąc na tacy różne wypieki z czekoladą. Niosła również kubek z gorącą czekoladą, położyła rzeczy na stoliku nocnym, następnie usiadła obok córki i mocno ją przytuliła. Dziewczyna natychmiast ponownie się rozpłakała. -Ciii... Nie przejmuj się nim, wiem, że to boli. Czas zaleczy rany, zobaczysz... -S-skąd o nim wiesz? -Córeczko, trzeba być ślepym i głupim by nie skojarzyć faktów. Masz chyba z 1000 zdjęć, jąkasz się przy nim i cieszysz się, jak okazuję się, że masz z nim spędzić trochę czasu. Kochanie to widać gołym okiem, że jesteś w nim zakochana. Poza tym Aly'a mi powiedziała, dlaczego mam Cię odebrać wcześniej ze szkoły i to nie miało nic wspólnego z bólem brzucha. Teraz zjedz spokojnie kolację, idź się umyć i połóż się do łóżka, musisz odpocząć. Płacz i złamane serce zabierają dużo energii. Zostaniesz w domu jeszcze max do następnego tygodnia, dłużej nie mogę cię trzymać. Pocałowała swoje dziecko w czoło i wyszła z pokoju, Mari posłusznie zabrała się za posiłek, ale stwierdziła, że nie ma apetytu. Zabrała swoje rzeczy i poszła się myć. Po wyjściu z zaparowanego pomieszczenia, w wielkim t-shirtcie i długich spodniach. Chciała jeszcze chwile posiedzieć w telefonie i pójść spać, ale coś albo raczej ktoś zaczął pukać w okno. Podeszła lekko chwiejnym krokiem i od niechcenia otworzyła okno, by później od razu udać się do łóżka czując pod powiekami kolejną porcję łez. -Witaj, My Princess... Co się stało?-stał z bukietem czerwonych róż, w jego oczach było można dostrzec wesołe iskierki, które szybko zastąpiła troska i przerażenie. Zostawił gdzieś rośliny i podbiegł do dziewczyny. Delikatnie podniósł ją z łóżka, a następnie spojrzał na jej opuchniętą od łez twarz. -Marinette, co się dzieje? Proszę, powiedz mi... -K-kocie, t-t-t-t-t-t-t-o ch-ch-ch-chodzi o-o-o....-ponownie się rozpłakała. Chat był bezradny, postanowił ją przytulić, w nadziei, że troszeczkę się opanuje. Przestała trochę się tak zanosić płaczem. Wtedy blondyn spróbował ponownie się dowiedzieć co się stało. -Mari... Błagam Cię powiedz mi co się dzieje... Kiedy ty płaczesz to mi się serce kraja, rozumiesz? Ktoś zrobił Ci krzywdę? Proszę, powiedz mi. -Chodzi o-o tego chłopaka... -O jakiego chłopaka? I co Ci on...-zamarł w bezruchu, a jego oczy pociemniały ukazując złość.-Czy on Ci złamał serce? Mów jak na spowiedzi.-rzekł poważnie. Marinette wyjaśniła całą sytuację omijając imię Adriena i Chloe, by nie domyślił się o kogo chodzi. Jeszcze tego by jej brakowało, by pobił modela. Po całej opowieści chłopak przytulił ją mocno do swojego torsu, Czarna czuła się bezpiecznie i jednocześnie bardzo kochana, jak ona mogła nie zauważyć takiego fantastycznego chłopaka? Przecież on był takie kochany, czuły, potrafił słuchać, rozśmieszyć, gdy trzeba było i najważniejsze nie robił złudnych nadziei. Pocałował ją w czoło z czułością i odsunął się troszeczkę. -Wiesz Mari, chciałem z tobą o czymś bardzo ważnym, ale jak widać to nie jest odpowiedni czas. Połóż się spać i odpocznij, wpadnę do ciebie jutro.-chciał iść, ale poczuł jak dziewczyna trzyma go za dłoń. -Proszę nie idź, powiedz, o czym chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać? -Nie powiem Ci to nie najlepszy czas na to... -No proszę, Kocie. Nie musisz tego przekładać, przez moją głupią nieodwzajemnioną miłość. -Ech... Dobrze. Powiem to tak... Wiesz co jest najlepszym lekarstwem na nieodwzajemnioną miłość? Nowa, odwzajemniona.-po tych słowach zaczął się powolutku przybliżać do jej twarzy.- Kocham Cię, Marinette. Wiem, że teraz masz mętlik w głowie, ale chce wiedzieć czy mogę na coś liczyć czy nie. Dziewczyna chwile się zastanawiała, ale co tak naprawdę miała do stracenia? Przecież kocha Chata, Adrien jest z Chloe, więc nad czym się tu zastanawiać? Można powiedzieć, że Adrien dziś ułatwił jej wybór. Przybliżyła swoją twarz do Kota. -Jeszcze wczoraj miałabym wątpliwości, ale dziś nie. Kocham Cię, Chat...-blondy zmniejszył dystans między nimi do minimum, a ich usta złączył w czułym pocałunku. Dziewczyna oddała pieszczotę, a czując jak on jeździ delikatnie językiem po jej wardze prosząc o dostęp, udzieliła go. Ostrożnie wsunął swój język w jej usta i masował jej podniebienie. Mari ze swojej strony wkładała w ten czyn wszystkie buzujące w niej uczucia. Smutek. Złość. Rozgoryczenie. Radość. Miłość. Odkleili się od siebie, kiedy zabrakło im powietrza. Chłopak spojrzał na jej twarz, która ponownie była zalana łzami. Chwycił ją w swoje duże dłonie i kciukiem wytarł słoną ciecz. -Jak się czujesz? -Trochę lepiej, ale nadal boli mnie serce. -Wiem... A wiesz jak mnie to boli, że nie mogę ci pomóc? Jak muszę patrzeć bezradnie na twoje łzy? I wiem, że ich sprawca jest gdzieś blisko Ciebie, ale nie mogę mu nic powiedzieć? Ale... Wszystko się ułoży, już powolutku się układa, jesteśmy razem i teraz już nikt tego nie zniszczy nie dopuszczę do tego. Nigdy.-przez jej ramię zobaczył nie tkniętą kolację dziewczyny. -Dlaczego nic nie zjadłaś? -Bo nie miałam apetytu... -Idź od grać sobie kakao i zjedz, no chyba chcesz by ciebie nakarmił.-uśmiechnął się uroczo i zachichotał. Mari uśmiechnęła się słabo i ruszyła by wykonać zlecone przez chłopaka. Gdy wróciła do pokoju zgarnęła talerz i dała mu jasno do zrozumienia co ma zrobić. Ten tylko się zaśmiał, wziął rogalika do ręki. -No, a teraz, Mari, grzecznie otwórz buzię.-Czarna wykonała polecenie, po chwili w jej ustach wylądował mięciutki rogalik z nadzieniem czekoladowym. Bawili się przy tym doskonale, jednak Kot musiał się zbierać, on również miał własne życie. Przed wyjście podał jej bukiet, który przyniósł ze sobą. -Princess, jeszcze jedno pytanie mam do Ciebie... Czy zostaniesz moją dziewczyną? -Tak, oczywiście.-zabrała bukiet i dała mu słodkiego buziaka na pożegnanie w usta. Ten tylko się głupkowato uśmiechną i wyskoczył przez okno. Niebiesko oka jeszcze wstawiła kwiaty do wazonu, posprzątała naczynia i położyła do łóżka. Zasnęła w towarzystwie rozmyślań o dzisiejszym dniu i przy dźwiękach „Sad song”. ~*~ Adrien wskoczył do swojego pokoju, natychmiast się odmienił i walnął się na kanapę i schował twarz w dłoniach. Jak mógł dopuścić by doszło do wylania jej łez. Przysięgał sobie nie raz jako Adrien i Czarny Kot, że nigdy do tego nie dopuście i co? Nic, nie ochronił ją przed tym. Teraz jego jedynym zadaniem było znaleźć tego, co złamał jego dziewczynie serce i dać mu porządną nauczkę. Z tego co słyszał, to on ma dziewczynę i zarywał do Mari. Jak on nienawidzi takich ludzi, kłamców i oszustów. Westchnął ciężko, obok niego pojawił się Plagg. -I jak tam młody? -Źle. Miałem ją chronić przed bólem i łzami. A teraz? Gdy widzę ją w takim stanie i jestem bezradny. To czuje jakby w moje serce szybko wchodził ostry zimny nóż. Czuje ból, ale pewnie nie porównywalny z jej. -To dobrze...-uśmiechnęło się kwami.-To znaczy, że kochasz ją bardzo. Tylko mnie jedno zastanawia. Co z Biedronką? -Jak to „co”? Nic, kocham Marinette, a Biedra to przyjaciółka. Teraz to wiem. -A wiesz co ja wiem? Że jestem bardzo głodny i potrzebuje jedzenia! -Hahahaha. Już ty głodomorze. Ja idę spać dobranoc. -Dobranoc Adrien. ~Następnego dnia~ Adrien wstał rano z mieszanymi uczuciami po poprzednim dniu, postanowił się tym nie przejmować. Wziął swój plan dnia i bransoletkę, która dostał od Marinette i poszedł do samochodu, który zawiózł go prosto pod szkołę. Ewidentnie stwierdził, że Aly'a dziś dziwnie się zachowywała. Patrzyła na niego tak jakby miała go ukatrupić. Model próbował coś wyciągnąć od Nina, ale ten tłumaczył to okresem. Adrien postanowił to ignorować przez cały dzień. Gdy skończyły się lekcje popędził natychmiast do samochodu, który miał go odwieść do domu. Tam zastał go ojciec gratulując mu sesji i informując go, że Mari po prosiła by nie przychodził do niej w sobotę by ją uczyć. Wrócił do pokoju i zaczął patrzeć w okno na zasłony z pokoju dziewczyny. Tak bardzo chciał wiedzieć co ona robi teraz i jak się czuje. ~*~ Od już godziny niszczyła zdjęcia Adriena. Musiała się wyładować, a to jej dawało mnóstwo satysfakcji. Okazało się, że to nie było takie trudne i czasochłonne jak by się wydawało, właśnie cięła ostatnie zdjęcie. Torby z ścinkami zaniosła do kominka, by służyły jako podpałka. Wróciła do pokoju by wziąć plan zajęć Adriena i go wyrzucić. Boże... Zachowywała się wcześniej jak jakaś maniaczka, która wiedziała jego każdy szczegół z jego życia... Chore. Nie twierdziła, że już go nie kocha, ale trzeba było się go jakoś pozbyć z serca, prawda? Szukała jakiś zdjęć swoich i Aly by wstawić w ramiki, gdy w jej oknie pojawił się Kot. -Hej Księżniczko, co porabiasz? Jak się czujesz? -Nawet, ale muszę lekcje zrobić, a mam trochę z chemii.-powiedziała płaczliwym tonem, była bardzo słaba z chemii. -Spokojnie pomogę Ci, ale nie za darmo.-powiedział z uśmiechem. -No co chcesz.-powiedziała udając obrażoną. -Buziaka od mojej ślicznej dziewczyny. -To masz.-cmoknęła go w policzek, na co jękną niezadowolony. -Hihi, no dobra. Do pracy rodacy, chce dziś to skończyć. Nie mam zamiaru nad tym siedzieć do północy. -I nie będziesz, pokaż co tam masz.-chłopak wziął ją na swoje kolana i oparł głowę o jej ramię, szepcząc jej do ucha instrukcję lub poprawiając, byli w połowie zadań kiedy do pokoju wpadał Aly'a. Natychmiast włączył się jej fangirl i zaczęła piszczeć, ale po chwili się opanowała. Zadał kilka wścibskich i nie zręcznych pytań. Po jakieś godzinie tortur zmył się Kot obiecując, że wpadnie wieczorem. Tę sytuacje wykorzystała Aly'a -Mari... Powiedz mi... Kiedy chcesz mu powiedzieć o Biedronce? -Myślałam by mu powiedzieć, w przyszłym tygodniu, wiesz w tym jestem lekko... Hm... Jak by to ująć... -Niedysponowana? -O! Właśnie i nie chce mu o tym mówić teraz. A co jak się zdenerwuje? No wiesz, w dzień rozmawia i flirtuje z Biedronką, a wieczorem z Marinette, która mu pomaga w zdobyciu tej samej osoby. -Rozumiem, ale pamiętaj, nie ukrywaj tego za długo, bo będzie gorzej. -Wiem Aly'a, wiem. ~Wieczorem~ Zgodnie z obietnicą, wieczorem, jeszcze raz w pokoju projektantki zawitał super-bohater. Oczywiście, wizyta przyjaciółki przyniosła ze sobą jeszcze więcej pracy domowej. Para szybko zabrała się do pracy. Po skończeniu obowiązku, Chat postanowił o coś zapytać Mari. -Kochanie? -Tak? -No bo wiesz... Jest u Ciebie w szkole ten bal i czy nie chciałabyś, pójść na niego ze mną? -No jasne, że tak, ale chyba musisz iść. Pierścień Ci mruga... -No tak... Cieszę się, że się zgodziłaś... Kocham Cię, dobranoce Princess...-pocałował ją szybko i wyskoczył przez okno. -Tak, ja Ciebie też... -Anie mówiłam?-odezwała się Tikki chichocząc. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach